This invention relates in general to development stations for an electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a support assembly for multiple development stations in an electrostatographic reproduction apparatus capable of making multi-color reproductions.
In typical electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, a charge pattern corresponding in image-wise fashion to original information to be reproduced is formed on a dielectric member. A development station containing electroscopic pigmented marking particles brings the particles into contact with the pattern to develop the pattern. The developed pattern is subsequently transferred and fixed to a receiver member to form the desired reproduction.
While electrostatographic reproduction apparatus generally reproduce information in monochrome, recently described apparatus are capable of reproducing information in multiple colors. Multi-color reproduction apparatus typically include a plurality of development stations respectively containing different colored marking particles. A plurality of charge patterns respectively corresponding to different color components of the original information to be reproduced are sequentially formed on the dielectric member. In proper order, the development stations are activated to respectively develop the charge patterns with appropriate color marking particles. The developed charge patterns are then transferred in superposition to a receiver member to form the multi-color reproduction.
Activation of the respective development stations may take place by selectively turning the stations on and off, or by moving the stations selectively into operative developing contact with the dielectric member. An exemplary mechanism for turning development stations on and off is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,357, issued Dec. 26, 1978, in the name of Forbes, 2nd, and 4,671,207, issued June 9, 1987, in the name of Hilbert. At high process speeds, complete shut off of the development nap within an appropriate time interval may be difficult to achieve. Moreover, complete removal of such developer stations from the reproduction apparatus without damage to the dielectric member may be difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,767, issued Apr. 26, 1988, in the name of Kawano et al, shows a plurality of developer stations selectively moved into contact with the dielectric member. The respective stations pivot to move into and out of contact with the dielectric member. As such the stations must be spaced from one another an appropriate distance to accommodate for the pivoting action. This results in an increase to the overall volume taken up by the development stations.